


Gold

by swallowxblue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Old Age, Oops, So much angst, hurt/little comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowxblue/pseuds/swallowxblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of memories that seem to slip through their fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

Derek can still remember the moments where Stiles was afraid or intimidated by him. He remembers that back then it was something that amused him, and he used it to his advantage. But this isn’t funny.

Stiles in slouched down in his chair, defensively curled in on himself, and is anxiously twisting the gold band on his finger. He looks like a rabbit backed into a corner, habitually twisting it’s most treasured item — even though it can’t remember why said item was precious in the first place.

Derek edges closer. He’s slow to reach out, as to offer enough time for Stiles to register his intentions he goes to touch his free left hand. “Stiles, please,” he begs softly because this is new. This is too soon. He shouldn’t be afraid. He shouldn’t of… already. It’s way too soon.

But Stiles hisses, pulling his other hand reflexively to clutch to his chest, “How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?” 

Derek can hardly breath. Words and descriptions freeze up on his tongue, and all that is left after is a soft whimper. He stares at the graying hairs sprinkling Stile’s scalp, and measures each wrinkle and laugh line that were once devoted to him. To them and their life.Their life together.

See Stiles still has those moles too. The ones that Derek lavished on and kissed the first time after they were together. Stiles loudly bemoaning the fact that he was going to be eaten by a werewolf. 

One day they were sitting on a beach with matching gold bands, and Stiles was habitually crushing his dreams of getting an ice-cream cone with a bag of grapes. He remembers growling, threatening that he’d just soon eat him. Stiles shrugged and shoved four grapes into his mouth, “For a sour wolf you sure have a sweet tooth.”

They are on a road trip to visit Scott and Allison and they are bickering. At one point, Derek growls and demands that he pull over. Stiles, a little hysterical from exhaustion and nonstop bickering, just started laughing. “You’re all bark and no bite!”

There was the early days though when they were dating. When the sheriff didn’t appreciate they relationship, but he did tolerate it as long as is ‘appropriate’ behavior only. Derek was extra careful not to leave a visible mark on Stiles. But there was one time where he slipped… Stiles was laid out underneath him, making himself comfortable as they made out on his couch. Derek was kissing the mole on his neck when he said, “I think I love you.” He sank his teeth into his sweet jugular, careful not to break the skin, and listened to Stiles’ gasp.

They were both sat outside on the old Sheriff’s porch. Stiles had now graduated college, and was about ready start was the academy. It was his dream to be a cop like his father, but they also insisted he go to college. But now they were back at the same house, and finished celebrating Stiles’ achievement. Now it was late, and they sat quietly nursing two beers.

Derek had meant to wait until another time, yet no other time seemed better. The moon was just a sliver in the sky, and the retired Sheriff was happily asleep in his warm bed. And Stiles was oddly silent and contemplative. So, instead of going with the violins and champagne he was planning, Derek got up and knelt down before Stiles. He pulled the silver ring from his pocket and asked. Stiles gasped.

Stiles shimmy his hips, and Derek moans beneath him completely at his mercy. He knows because he is grinning like mad, and he’s leaning back and using Derek’s knees as leverage to move up and down. He’s gorgeous. “You know what? I was thinking…”

Stiles waits for Derek to grunt out a response, “I was thinking about this whole wedding thing-y.” 

Derek groans and successfully shuts Stiles up until afterwords. His fingers trace lightly on his chest hair, and Derek tries to hide his apprehension. The fear and insecurity that maybe Stiles doesn’t want to marry him. 

But he says, “I think we should go with gold, for the rings I mean… I mean the whole silver and werewolf thing is just too ironic for me, and I can’t deal. Besides gold is way better, don’t you think? Derek?”

He’s so relieved he forgets to breath, “yeah, gold works just fine.”

Derek doesn’t know how to respond, so he is lost just standing there watching. He just stands there and watches as Stiles wrenches the golden band from his finger. He watches as Stiles walks outside and sits on the porch listening to the birds. 

He kneels down on the floor and cradles the rejected ring, he holds onto their golden bond. He must stay there a long time because his legs start to get stiff.

Outside, Stiles is still seated on the porch, and Derek moves to join him. This time he doesn’t look afraid, but instead curious. Derek breathes, “I’m Derek and I am a friend of yours. I came to give you a present.”

Intrigued he accepts this, and offers out his hands for said gift. Derek hesitates, “I know maybe you’d prefer silver but…”

Stiles stares at the ring for a long time and finally shrugs, “yeah, but gold works just fine.”

Derek laughs. 


End file.
